A multi-dimensional force and torque sensor refers to a force sensor capable of simultaneously measuring force components or torque components in more than two directions. In the Cartesian coordinate system, the force and torque can be respectively decomposed into three components. Therefore, the most complete form of the multi-dimensional force is a six-dimensional force and torque sensor, that is, a sensor capable of measuring three force components and three torque components simultaneously. Multi-dimensional force and torque sensors are widely used in the fields of robotics, industrial automation, military, etc.
The metal foil patch type six-dimensional sensor is widely used because of its mature technology, excellent stability as compared to piezoelectric and semiconductor sensors, and low requirements for the working environment. However, there are many disadvantages in the metal foil patch type six-dimensional sensor in the prior art:
The structure of the existing multi-dimensional force sensor cannot realize the self-decoupling, and the force (torque) of a certain or several directions of some multi-dimensional force sensors needs to be calculated by the output of other directions and the size of the structure, which will increase the systematic error; The existing multi-dimensional force sensor with a three-beam structure is relatively simple in structure, but cannot realize the self-decoupling of the structure; Moreover, the measurement range of the above-mentioned metal foil patch type six-dimensional sensor for measuring torque is generally low, and the main reason is that the increase of the torque has high requirements on the strength and rigidity of the elastomer, and also has high requirements on strength and rigidity of the connecting pin or other locating elements.